gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-007 Arios Gundam
Okay,I've changed some of the weapon names and descriptions of the weapons,specifically the GN Vulcans. The GN Vulcans are not located on top of Arios,they're located on on each side of the GN Cannon as shown in figures in the HG GNHW Arios manual.Its pointed out directly for us. As for the weapon on the front of Arios in Flight Mode,its called the GN Beam Rifle.The manual points this out directly to us in plain English. Here's the picture in question,in case anybody have any doubts.SonicSP 15:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) However, Arios does in fact have a pair of beam vulcans on the outsides of its pincer claw in flight mode. Allelujah utilizes them while docked with GN Archer in S2 episode 23. It happens when the Gundams begin their assault on the Celestial Being mothership. --T-Prayer 18:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You guys should know by now that not everything is clear cut. There are many times when the anime differed from the specs from the manuals and/or the boxes of the gunpla. Add whatever was mentioned within the manual, but also look through the episodes to notice anything that wasn't mentioned, perhaps additional vulcans or features that were clearly seen, but not mentioned in the gunpla boxes or manuals. Wasabi 18:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Breaking the entry up Why has it been decided that this article should be broken into smaller pieces? Is it the volume of information covered, the number of sub topics, or something a bit more subtle? Nkuzmik 17:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Optional equipment Why is it listed that Arios work with the GN Arms as well as an Assault Container? So far as I know, none of the gen 4 Gundams can use a GN Arms, or an Assault Container. Nkuzmik 17:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) The GN Arms and Assault Container works together, plus, just because it's not used in the series doesn't mean it's not optional. There are a load of arsenal and optional weapons that were designed to be universal amongst Gundams. You should check out the features of XN Raiser, that thing can attach to all Gundams. If there's a huge vote against such info, then I'll edit it out, but logically it makes sense doesn't it? Just because a particular Gundam doesn't usually use a particular component doesn't mean it's not usable at all. Wasabi 21:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be harsh but a lack of evidence for the negative is not evidence for the positive. For example, is there any evidence that Virtue couldn't mount Kyrios' Tail Booster? Okay, sure it would be back-heavy but out in space, that would speed boost would be a big help to Virtue. I'm not saying you are wrong. I am just saying that the way you are making your case isn't very strong. Nkuzmik 13:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) About the Info-Box and Arios' Type There's been a sweep over most (if not all) the MS pages with the standardized info-box. What always annoyed me about the info-box is that when you try to list specifics as what the mobile suit does, it will likely arrange the words on the Type box; the results aren't as pretty. Even though what editors put in aren't technically wrong, it makes everything feel jumbled like Custom Aerial Transformable Combat Mobile Weapon-doesn't that just sounds off to you guys or is it just me? It's because of this that I tend to change it and simply type in Transformable Aerial Combat Mobile Suit-specifically descriptive and doesn't feel jumbled don't you think? I understand it's just semantics, but I wanted to get your opinions about this matter because some feel I should change it back the way it was, your thoughts would be appreciated. If you guys feel I should let the info box do it's "magic", then the next editor can freely type-box away without me tweaking something. Wasabi 16:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :First off.. it was Custom Aerial Combat Transformable Mobile Weapon which i will agree shouldn't really have the word custom if it is a gundam; also I agree with you putting transformable in the front. But in the case of whether it is a mobile weapon or not, I think that if it transforms, then it is both an mobile armor and a mobile suit, and by that definition it is in a combination group called mobile weapon. I'm open to suggestions to something besides the term mobile weapon if the term will fit both being an armor, and a suit. Simant 19:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Another matter is that Bandai always officially list the type of their Gundams as well. Do we following official naming schemes or name it based on its characteristics? Wasabi 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC)